


Steve's Freezer

by elderwitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a little H50 snippet on sheafrotherdon's journal, inspired by her insights on Steve McGarrett's major appliances.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steve's Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little H50 snippet on sheafrotherdon's journal, inspired by her insights on Steve McGarrett's major appliances.

Danny'd scoped out the pantry, cupboards, frig and freezer thoroughly the first time he had to wait for Steve to finish his swim. More bored than hungry, he was surprised to find that even the great McGarrett resorted to frozen dinners - but hadn't let that keep him from snitching a Peppermint Patty. (That they were lean dinners was just the non-maraschino cherry on top of the carob-drizzled, lo-fat vanilla ice milk sundae.)

He saves the mockery for an opportune moment and one rolls up three days later. Another Steve screed about ties and the unimaginable damage being done to 5-0's reputation by a team member walking around wearing one. Danny snaps. He shoots back that anyone who 'dines' on 'lean' freezer 'cuisine' has no leg on which to advise anyone. And if, after all his rhetoric about fresh pineapple vs. the evil canned, he still has the gall to use OJ from frozen concentrate, then he can just _deal_ with Danny's sartorial splendor and, **furthermore** , he should be _thanking_ Danny for _saving him_ from the fattening junk he's got in there (even if it is 70% less fat than -- some ... unspecified other thing), so Steve had better not even be thinking of looking for recompense ...

Danny's disappointment - when he realizes that Steve's aiming the puzzled ninja face at him and obviously has no clue what he's talking about - is beyond imagining.

 

On the bright side, now he doesn't have to replace those Patties.


End file.
